


a life filled with you

by VeloxVoid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, World Travel, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: Ashe and Caspar face action, challenge, and peril across their journey throughout Fódlan. Sometimes, though, their days are less eventful. Sometimes, they have time to relax, becoming lost in their adoration for one another all over again.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	a life filled with you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the wonderful [Lancer!](https://twitter.com/lancerstiler) Thank you so much for asking me, and I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm [VeloxVoid](https://twitter.com/VeloxVoid) on Twitter if you'd like to follow me for more, although I'm currently taking a break for my mental health :)

Caspar’s voice called out from in front of him. “Wanna rest up here?”

Ashe looked up, immediately shielding his eyes from the sun that burned overhead. The air was balmy against his skin, a slight breeze disturbing his hair. The muscles in his legs ached already, and a rumble was beginning to ripple through his stomach.

“I’d love to,” he responded.

His boyfriend seemed pleased by that response. Caspar von Berliez made a satisfied noise as he sat himself down in the grass, stretching out his legs beneath him and angling his face up towards the sun.

“Shame we don’t have a blanket, isn’t it?” he remarked, smiling wide as he relaxed. “We could’ve made a real picnic outta this!”

Ashe giggled “We’d need one of those cute wicker baskets for that as well,” he replied.

He looked out at their surroundings. All around them, fields spanned for miles. There wasn’t a single building in sight — no humans, no villages nestled between the hills in the distance, not even a little farmhouse situated way out into the Adrestian wilderness.

Caspar and Ashe were completely alone. Just how they liked it.

Ashe perched himself down at Caspar’s side, the grass spongy and soft beneath him, and removed the backpack from off of his shoulders. He reached inside, finding within it the little lunch he’d made earlier in the morning. Unwrapping the bundle of cloth, he was met with scents that made him salivate; cooked meat, the sweetness of berries, and the fresh bread he’d bought from the last village they’d encountered yesterday morning.

He passed one of the sandwiches he’d made to Caspar, who accepted it graciously, and took the other for himself. Sinking his teeth into it, he took the moment of silence to gaze upon the beauty they sat within.

Autumn was settling in, mottling the emerald grass with colours of amber and canary. The trees that skirted the hills all around them were turning red, the green of their leaves swallowed up by the hues of autumnal fire.

Ashe had always loved this season the best. Summer heat still lingered in the air, but a slight chill lined the sky’s breezes, reminiscent of the throes of Faerghan blizzards, yet embraced by the comforting warmth of summer. He sighed. He was happy.

“Man, I definitely made the right choice when I fell in love with you!” Caspar exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

Ashe giggled; he still felt a little bashful whenever Caspar mentioned love. Even if the man did confuse him. “What does _that_ mean?” he asked, smiling wide.

Caspar lounged out even further on the grass, crossing one leg over the other. He had already gotten through most of the sandwich in his hand. “You’re the best cook I’ve ever known.”

Ashe felt a warmth spread through his chest. “Is that the only reason you’re with me?” he teased.

“No!” cried Caspar through a laugh. “No way! You know I love you for way more than that!”

“I know, I know,” Ashe giggled. He and Caspar had been through so much together — had confessed their love when beaten and bloodied after a battle in the war — and their feelings for one another were fiercer than the summer sun could ever be. But that didn’t mean Ashe didn’t like to tease his hotheaded paramour on occasion.

“Ah, man. I couldn’t imagine travelling the world with anybody else,” Caspar murmured lovingly before taking another bite of his lunch.

Ashe cocked his head, a smile playing around his lips. “Not even the cats back at the monastery?”

Caspar barked a laugh, such an adorable, endearing noise — one that had made Ashe fall for him those many years ago. “Oh, those stupid cats! We had a real good time with them, huh?”

“They were how we bonded! Chasing them around together…”

“Yeah…” Caspar looked at Ashe and gave a dopey smile. “Man, that was what made me fall for you.”

“Huh!?” Ashe felt delight bubble up within him. “How!?”

“Seeing you with the cats! When you held them in your arms like a little baby, and how you were always so cute with them! I started to crush on you real hard.”

“Oh, no!” Ashe felt his cheeks burning. “That’s so embarrassing…”

“Not at all!” Caspar sidled up to him until they sat leaning against one another, the scents of bread and crisp autumn air dancing around their noses. Ashe leant his head on Caspar’s shoulder — muscular and soft, making for a perfect cushion. “I’m so glad we met, Ashe.”

“So am I,” he whispered back.

“I just feel so lucky. To be able to spend my life with you, travelling and helping people… It’s more than I could’ve ever asked for.”

Ashe nuzzled even further into Caspar’s shoulder, his heart swelling with adoration. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Caspar looked down at him, and Ashe gazed up into his startling sky blue eyes; one of the brawler’s delicate fingers brushed the dusky-coloured hair out of Ashe’s eyebrows, allowing him a better look of the radiant face above him.

“I love you, Ashe,” whispered Caspar.

Ashe gave a chuckle in response, a tickle in his chest. “I love you too.”

Caspar’s lips, hot and hard, pressed against his forehead. He had never been a gentle kisser, but Ashe loved the sentiment nonetheless. He loved his boyfriend — hoped desperately that one day he could call him a husband — and angled his face to meet Caspar’s lips with his own.

Beneath the autumn sun, nestled between grassy hills in the middle of nowhere, the two shared a kiss that still felt as special and perfect as their first. Warm lips, breath against each other’s skin, smiling into one another as they curled up together in the grass.

Ashe could taste the light dusting of flour from the sandwich bread around the corners of Caspar’s lips, but he didn’t care. He loved it. He loved his life, full of adventure and justice and filled to the brim with _Caspar,_ and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Their lips broke apart, and the two young men giggled into each other, Ashe falling into Caspar’s arms. They both still held a sandwich, but didn’t care.

“I’m so glad I have you,” Ashe whispered.

“So am I, my love.”


End file.
